kingthemmorpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Garden
In the Garden menu there are a lot of options to choose from: Garden, Trade Route, Voucher Store, Roulette. Trade Route Begin trading to obtain vouchers after a period of time depending on which route. *Sun Harbor: 30 vouchers in 1 Hour *The Twins: 50 vouchers in 2 Hour *Ghost Valley: 80 vouchers in 4 Hours *Abyssal Maw: 120 vouchers in 8 Hours During these trade routes other characters can rob vouchers, to prevent this "Invite escort" to help protect the amount of vouchers you obtain at the end of the period. These escorts are from your guild. Select a person from the list and invite them, the more powerful they are the more secure your vouchers. You can also steal other peoples vouchers by clicking on the horses in the menu and "Rob"-bing them. Garden The Garden allows you to plant seeds to harvest EXP and Gold (available at level 15). The higher your level, the more plots you will have for planting. 'Planting' After Version 6.0 Seed' s can now be found by tapping on a plot of the land in your garden to access the seed bag, from there you can choose which seed you would like to use. Seeds can be found throughout the game, and they fall under three categories: Gold seeds, EXP seeds, and Soul seeds. The rewards given by harvesting the plant correspond to the name of the seed. Higher quality seeds give higher rewards, but it requires a longer wait period before harvesting. Upgrading your Garden' Every time you harvest or help a friend with their Garden, your Garden will gain EXP. Higher level Gardens will allow you to harvest plants more often. 'Helping Friends' You can help water plants at your various friends' Gardens to help reduce their growing time as well as get your Garden EXP. Each plant can be watered up to 5 times, granting a bonus of 50% reduction in growing time. 'Achievements''' When your Garden reaches level 60, you can receive a "Farmer Medal" that grants +20 in each main attr ibute. Voucher Store Here you can spend the vouchers you obtained from quests, events, or trade routes. Some of these items you can not get anywhere else in the game. Like space cards, oblivion water to redo skills, upgrade materials, and costume clothes for stats. Be prepared since there is a limit on how much you may purchase per week. Roulette This option unlocks at level 41. Every day you are allowed 10 spins on the Lucky Draw Roulette to obtain items like upgrade materials and costume sets (days or permanent) that aren't found in the voucher store. Each spin costs 100 vouchers and if you win something big there will be a server notice of it just to make people jealous. Secret Shop The secret shop is a place where adventur ers can go in order to get special deals on rare equipment and all types of other items! You can refresh the shop items for free once a day after that you can choose to purchase 3 additional items refreshes. Daily Quiz Once a day you can take part in the daily Quiz, This 10 question multiple choice quiz contains a variety of content to test your knowledge. The better you do the higher the rewards such as Vouchers (Through Mail) and EXP instantly, also help test your knowledge! Daily Challenges Every day you have the chance to earn extra XP, Gold, and other rewards, To complete a task you select from a list of 9 different Quest's that will give you various types of quest's. Once you complete the quest you will receive the rewards instantly. Once you complete a quest an image will appear in place of the quest text if.) you match 3 of these images you will get a bonus reward of 60,000 EXP and 40,000 Gold. Once you complete all the quest you will receive 200 Vouchers and a Big Money Bag (Coins.)